The Education component of this U19 application is designed to provide training in performing assays, use of reagents and utilizing technologies in the subject area of human immunology with a focus on agents classified as Category A-C by the NIAID, NIH. The program outline attempts to include the most basic training (Human Immunology Core lab- Dr. Chris Ibegbu), to the more advanced (Flow Cytometry and Tetramer Technology- Dr. John D. Altman), to the cutting edge technology (proteomics and genomics assays and data mining- Dr. Alan Aderem) in addition to providing a resource for clinical training (clinical protocol development/regulatory issues- Dr. Mark Feinberg) and providing an unique opportunity for individuals requesting training for studies that require BSL 3/4 facilities to be performed following approval at the CDC (Special Pathogens Branch, CDC). Applicants will include laboratory staff, post-doctoral fellows, and faculty members both from outside the Centers chosen and from those within. It is to be kept in mind that the technology and expertise of the various components of the U19 application are indeed quite diverse and as such considerable amount of cross training between labs within the center would be highly productive besides cementing relationships between members of the various labs. The narrative describes a description of the Administrative core, the Human Immunology Core, the Flow Cytometry and Tetramer Core, the Clinical Core, the Genomics/Proteomics Core and the BSL 3/4 biosafety lab training core. The administrative core will set up a web site for this component of the U19 application that includes a simple application form (copy included) that can be down loaded. In addition, this administrative core will be responsible for all the other functions described in the narrative. The rest of the narrative outlines the methods that will be utilized to advertise the education program, criteria that will be utilized for the selection of the trainees, methods that will be utilized for tracking the progress of the trainees, a description of a unique seminar and symposia program and criteria established for evaluation of the education program. This last component is important since it will provide us means to continuously improve (if necessary) this education program. It will be overall objective to provide special consideration to young scientists who can be attracted to become engaged in human immunology research within a biodefense context and to applicants from minorities and under-represented institutions.